The Perfect Gift
by RainbowsandRibbons
Summary: AU Klaine - special one-shot. Warning for MPREG - don't read if you don't like


A/N: This is a Klaine one-shot inspired by michi191 on twitter who requested a special Klaine MPREG – hope this is what you wished for!

The Perfect Gift

Kurt sat on the edge of the bathtub holding a white plastic stick in his hand. His other hand was shaking but covering a wide smile which was threatening to engulf his entire face.

"Kurt? Come on, if we don't leave now then we're going to lose our reservations!" The familiar voice called for him through the locked bathroom door. Still clutching the stick he bounced over to the door, unlocked it and opened it widely – still grinning.

"Well I guess that's two things I'm late for this month then!" Kurt grinned at his husband and presented him with the stick.

"Euw, Kurt – did you pee on this?" Blaine grimaced, his face wrinkling with a frown before he realised what the two pink lines staring at him meant. "Shit! You're-we're-I'm-oh my gosh!"

Kurt laughed as Blaine struggled to form a complete sentence before he threw his arms around his husband and squeezed a bit too hard.

"Blaine, my lungs – I need to breathe!" Kurt giggled as Blaine apologised to him, put him back down on two feet and kissed him tenderly. The two men stood closely, their foreheads resting against each other letting the news of Kurt's pregnancy wash over them.

They had been dating for 8 months when Kurt had gone to a standard doctor's appointment. After some rather embarrassing questioning from Dr Briggs about whether he was sexually active, Kurt agreed to be tested for the male carrier gene. The last 25 years had seen a rise in men being classified as carriers – it seemed evolution was helping the human race along a bit! Of course, this only presented the question of birth control pills to gay men but even straight carriers suffered terribly with sympathetic pregnancies when their wives were pregnant. As a gay man himself, Kurt knew that extra precautions would always be required if he wished to avoid pregnancy. He'd talked it over with Blaine that night and both of them decided to stick to condoms but also that Kurt would double up with the male contraceptive pill – better safe than sorry! After all, they were, in high school and living with their parents. Kurt's dad and step-mom embraced Kurt's sexuality and despite several attempts at what Blaine referred to as "hetero-bonding", the Andersons seemed to accept their sons choices too.

After graduating from high school and both ending up at NYADA, Kurt & Blaine had finally married just before starting their 3rd year of college. They finished second year as Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson and started their third year as Kurt & Blaine Hummel-Anderson. Now they were 2 years out of college, Blaine now working in an elementary school as a music teacher having completed a one year fast-track course to gain his teaching diploma whilst Kurt was working full-time for having been offered a permanent paid position after completing his internship whilst at college. Overall, they were incredibly happy and felt decidedly fortunate – until Kurt realised he'd been so busy that he'd forgotten 3 weeks worth of birth control. The couple had talked about starting a family but hadn't definitely agreed on a timescale or exactly when to start trying. As soon as those pink lines appeared though, Kurt knew precisely how his husband would respond.

The next 3 weeks was a blur of doctors appointments to confirmed the result (definitely a positive test), scheduling tests and appointments with his MCOB (male carrier obstetrician – a doctors specially qualified to deal with high risk male pregnancies), a first scan to ensure the egg was developing in the right place followed by a list of further scan appointments to check the progress as well as several blood tests. By the time Kurt sat down at the end of a long day, he felt like nothing more than a human pin cushion. He sighed happily as Blaine lifted his legs, unzipped his stylish yet comfortable tan boots, peeled of his socks and started to rub his favourite peppermint cooling lotion into his tired and tingly feet.

"Oh, that feels so good!" he sighed, smiling at his husband and tangling his fingers in the mass of curls which had started to creep over Blaine's ears. "Time for a haircut?"

"Already?! Can't I just be a bushy haired cave man for a few weeks?" Blaine pouted, knowing Kurt could never resist it. He laughed as Kurt rolled his eyes, knowing that he'd managed to dodge a hair cut for at least a few days.

Kurt's belly began to show around 4 months into his pregnancy. Blaine couldn't keep his hands off it – much to Kurt's annoyance!

"Blaine, please! It's Project Runway!" He huffed as Blaine tried to fit his head inside Kurt's baggy tshirt.

"I just want to feel the baby, Kurt." His voice sounded muffled as he pressed kisses into Kurt's stomach under the fabric. "It's really your fault for being so damn sexy." Kurt sighed as Blaine's breath ghosted over his skin, sending tingles down his spine. As he felt Blaine's hands creep round his back and fiddle with the waistband of his sweatpants, he knew exactly where this was heading and groaned inwardly as he knew he didn't want to stop.

Lying in bed that night, Kurt & Blaine were wrapped up in each others arms, sweating slightly from the combination of their recent activities and the heating in their apartment. Kurt smiled down as his husband as Blaine reached up to brush a light brown strand of hair away from the blue eyes that haunted his thoughts day and night in the best possible way.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

A week later it was Valentine's Day and Blaine had arranged for Kurt to be picked up from the apartment in a limo, driven to the most exclusive spa in Manhattan and pampered all day. Kurt had woken to find a red envelope of his pillow simply instructing him to dress comfortably and be ready for 9:15am. He was horrified that the note also advised him not to complete his skincare routine that morning! Despite his urges to cover his skin in the creams and lotions and complete the regimen he had perfected over the years, Kurt trusted that Blaine must know what he was doing. He was sitting on the couch drinking a strawberry & banana smoothie as the door buzzed advising him a limo was there to collect him. Kurt was gobsmacked when the black stretch pulled up outside the Mancunian Health & Wellness Centre just 25 minutes later. He had been pouring over their brochure for weeks when he found out they had treatments especially created for pregnant men. His mouth turned itself up into a gentle smile as the receptionist handed him another red envelope as he walked through the glass doors.

_Kurt, my love_

_I have several treatments lined up for you today. Relax, put your feet up and let all the stressed leave your gorgeous body. Rebecca will be on hand to give you anything you or Froggy need. _

_Happy Valentine's Day my love,_

_Blaine xoxo_

Kurt smiled when he read Blaine's pet name for their baby. He looked up and realised the receptionist in front of him had "Rebecca" embroidered onto her uniform tunic.

"I hear you're at my beck and call today?" He smiled, holding up the note.

"I am indeed sir, anything you need at all I can get for you. Your first treatment is scheduled in 15 minutes, come with me and I'll show you to your locker where you can change into shorts and a robe." Kurt nodded and smiled as he followed Rebecca down the hallway. The entire building was pure white and despite seeming bare and only decorated sparingly with green stemmed white flowers, Kurt felt soothed as he stood by the locker Rebecca showed him was his for the day. She left him in private so he could change into the standard spa outfit of white shorts and a white towelling robe. He smiled as he smelt the collar and was rewarded with sandalwood – a scent that would always remind him of Blaine's favourite cologne. Rebecca re-appeared a few minutes later and led him into one of the massage rooms. She helped him up into the specially reclining seat which would allow him to have a foot and leg massage without lying flat – that was beginning to hurt his back so he was touched by the thoughtfulness of the chair. After checking to make sure Kurt was comfortable, Rebecca left and returned a few minutes later with a glass pitcher of iced water with lime & Ingrid, Kurt's first masseuse.

6 hours had passed since Kurt set foot into the Mancunian Centre and he could honestly say he had enjoyed every minute of it. His legs, feet, back and shoulders had been thoroughly massaged and felt as light as feathers, the skin on his face felt incredible after the mud mask and facial he had received and the warm bath scented with various oils had relaxed the rest of him completely. Rebecca had been flawless all day – always ready to bring Kurt more water when he needed it and had even sent out to his favourite restaurant for lunch when Kurt admitted to a craving. All in, Kurt had had an amazing day.

It appeared that day was not yet over when he returned to his locker to find a suit carrier with a red envelope attached to it.

_My dearest Kurt,_

_I hope you don't mind me picking your outfit for a change. The limo will take you where you need to go._

_See you soon my love_

_Blaine xoxo_

Kurt gasped as he opened the suit carrier and rand his fingers down the teal embroidered silk jacket and the purple shirt underneath. Blaine had even remembered to send shoes! Kurt dressed carefully – relishing in the feel of the fabric on his skin and even more amazed that it fitted him perfectly. How on earth had Blaine managed to get him a perfectly tailored suit? _Isabelle_, he thought as he smiled gently. His boss had had him measured a month ago under the pretence of thinking about an article on paternity clothing – the article had never appeared but it appears his measurement had still been useful. Kurt smiled as he walked out to reception, the clothes from the morning now enclosed in the suit carrier. He thanked Rebecca for her attentiveness as she hugged him and wished him well with the rest of his pregnancy.

Kurt climbed back into the waiting limo and settled himself back in the black leather seats as he wondered where he was being taken to now. He didn't have to wait long as the driver pulled up outside his favourite restaurant. Blaine was waiting outside with a bouquet of red and yellow roses and a massive smile on his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt." He smiled, presenting his husband with the flowers and kissing his cheek tenderly.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too!" Kurt murmured, feeling overwhelmed by Blaine's day long gift.

The next 2 hours passed quickly as the couple talked about their respective days at the spa & work, kissed each other and stroked each others hands inbetween courses. When Kurt couldn't eat another bite, Blaine motioned for the waitress and requested their bill and for Kurt's cheesecake to be wrapped to go. After paying the bill and being presented with the cheesecake wrapped up in a tinfoil swan, Kurt was back in the limo – this time with Blaine beside him.

"Thank you for today, Blaine. It was just what I needed and so thoughtful of you. I love you." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's lips, tasting the strawberry from his dessert.

"I love you too, Kurt. I'm glad you enjoyed today – I just wanted you to know how truly cherished you are – you and froggy". The men smiled at each other and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's belly, both of them giggling when their baby kicked gently.

Back at their apartment, both of them were too tired and too full to do anything except snuggle up together in bed. They lay on their sides, facing each other and gazing into each other's eyes, one hand linked and the other resting on Kurt's belly. They lay like this silently until they both fell asleep, the sounds of their breathing easing each of them into a deep slumber.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Blaine woke up sharply hearing a siren from outside his bedroom window as the April heat overwhelmed him. Realising it was nothing for him or Kurt he dropped back down onto his pillow, kicking the thin sheet away from him as it was making him too hot. He sighed as he realised the rustling in the kitchen was his husband looking for snacks and giggled as he looked over at his alarm clock which was currently showing 6:25am.

"Kurt! Come back to bed! Its too early to be awake and moving and eating!" Blaine whined. Kurt appeared at their bedroom door, a bag of Doritos under one arm and a jar of salsa dip open in one hand, the other hand was currently lifting a dipped dorito towards his mouth.

"Hungry!" he mumbled – his mouth full of tortilla chips, "Froggy wanted Doritos". Kurt walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge beside Blaine. He offered him a dipped dorito and when it was declined proceeded to eat it himself.

"Craving still bad?" Blaine asked – silently hoping that at 8 months pregnant, this would be the final craving! At least with this one he didn't have to go searching in his car at 3am for an ice cream parlour that sold pickle flavoured sorbet. To this day he is still shocked he found one!

"Nah, this one I can handle," Kurt replied, putting the jar of salsa on the nightstand so he could rub his swollen belly, "we've only got another 3 weeks left of this anyway. I can't believe little Froggy will be here soon!"

Blaine smiled as he rubbed Kurt's belly and felt his child kick softly. They had managed to avoid finding out the sex of the baby – despite the last sonographer nearly blurting it out before Blaine reminded her. Kurt was adamant that the sex was the only thing the baby had to surprise them with. He'd managed to convince Blaine that waiting until the birth was the best decision too and now Blaine was relieved – he was so excited for the birth and part of that excitement was whether he'd be the daddy of a little girl or a little boy. Kurt was convinced he was going to go into labour early whereas Blaine thought he'd be at least 4 days later. Froggy was due to appear on 5th June so while Kurt was convinced they'd have a May baby, Blaine was sure the baby would be born around the 10th.

May came and went, as did Froggy's due date. As Kurt's belly dropped, indicating the baby was getting ready to appear, Blaine began strutting round the apartment doing his "I told you so" dance to which he received both laughs and death stares from Kurt. When the 10th of June came and went with still no sign of Froggy, Kurt tried to do his own "I told you so" dance from the confines of his armchair.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The couple were resting on the couch watching an old Monty Python movie and preparing themselves for the week ahead. Kurt's doctor had told them that if the baby hadn't appeared on its own by Tuesday, Kurt would be admitted to hospital to have the baby induced – the function of the placenta deteriorated the further Kurt went past his due date and for the health of the baby, intervention was required. Kurt thought about this as a joke about shrubberies filled his ears along with a splash.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I think my water just broke" Kurt gasped

"What? Are you sure?" Blaine replied, not really knowing what to do.

"Well, unless I've just peed myself which I think is unlikely then yeah! Come on, we need to go." Kurt said, pushing himself to his feet, surprising himself at how calm he felt. As soon as he was vertical, he reached a hand back to his husband who seemed to use that as his cue to jump into action.

"Head to the door, I'll grab the bag and the phones and the keys and we'll head to the hospital." Blaine rushed his words out, trying to contain his excitement so he could be level headed for Kurt.

The couple were halfway to the hospital in Blaine's car when Kurt's first contraction hit him like a freight train.

"Holy Prada! Man, that's gonna get old real quick!" Kurt huffed, trying to remember the breathing exercise from his parenting classes, forgetting them completely and just doing what felt natural. Blaine giggled beside him, squeezing Kurt's hand gently as his husband worked his way through the contraction.

They reached the hospital and managed to get to the reception desk with only two stops for contractions. A nurse quickly brought a wheelchair around for Kurt and whilst the receptionist paged his MCOB who was on standby for just such an occasion.

Kurt's face paled with each contraction and Blaine allowed his hand to be squeezed and crushed knowing it was the only thing he could do to help Kurt apart from stroke his head and whisper sentiments in his ear. They had been at the hospital for 6 hours when a final push from Kurt delivered their baby.

"It's a girl! Congratulations!" the nurse announced as she wrapped the newborn up in a hospital blanket and took her over to the incubator to be checked over.

"You did it Kurt! I'm so proud of you baby! We've got a daughter!" Blaine gushed, pressing kisses all over Kurt's face and holding him tightly as the doctor finished his business between Kurt's legs. The nurse brought their baby girl over to them, wrapped in a pale pink blanket and rested her in Kurt's arms.

"Time of birth: 00:18am" the nurse announced.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

"Yeah babe?"

"Happy Father's Day"


End file.
